New Sparks
by RoseWalker
Summary: After loosing Rose, a rather depressed Doctor wanders around London and finds something he didn't expect. Slight Torchwood crossover. its not as depressing as it sounds honest! 10 OFC


Title: New Sparks

Fandom: Dr Who/ Torchwood

Paring: None really as yet but 10xOFC and Jack x Gwen to be on the safe side

Disclaimer: Dr Who and Torchwood aren't mine, unfortunately. If they were Dr Who would not be aimed at kids and Torchwood would be "sexier" than it already is. They both belong to the BBC and Russell T. Davies. Lucky so and so!!

Warnings: Nothin…um…sexual in this one… for once. Look forward to the future. Bit of fluffyness. New aliens. Gwen being stupid!

Notes: This is the first story in a trilogy! Future stories will be multiparts. But look out things will get raunchier later on! I can't help it! Damn the Beeb for giving us a sexy Doctor and gorgeous Captain damn it! Hint hint! This fic includes a new female character, there's no love lost in my mind now Rose is gone (no offence!) I really liked Martha but this fic was written before she came along, I hope you like her, I do she's fun! The Runaway Bride didn't happen though! This was written before well before 'The Runaway Bride' (Dr Who) and just after 'They Keep Killing Suzie' (Torchwood)… I think! It was well before the end anyway! This is an edited version and I have added little bits here and there.

Reviews: Yes please! I like hearing what people say. Please let me know what you think about my OFC. I want to know if she's ok!

Summary: Rose is gone, the Doctor, heartbroken wanders around London and finds something he didn't expect. Slight Torchwood crossover at end!

-x-

"Rose I…" He lost the connection. That was it. She was gone. He would never see Rose Tyler ever again. That hurt him. Even after all these companions he had left behind, it still hurt. Sarah Jane had hurt, but Rose, Rose was damn heart breaking. He felt the tears build in his eyes. There would never be another one like her. He let the tears fall. This was better for her though. She had found a life; she had a proper family and a new baby sibling to look after. Yes, it was better this way. He wiped away the tears that trailed down his cheeks. It didn't make it any easier though. He needed a walk. He turned to look at the TARDIS, his old friend. The one that had always been there, never failed… oh all right, mostly never failed. But she wasn't the same; she wasn't… human. Oh heavens he had got sentimental. He definitely needed a walk. He ran around flicking switches and turning handles. The TARDIS whirred and flashed briefly then went silent again. The Doctor turned away from the panel, headed to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out. Perfect. For once he had turned up exactly where he wanted to be. He headed back to pick up his sonic screwdriver, never know when that thing would come in handy. He gave a small smile to the panel then stroked it fondly. He turned away again and walked out the door.

London was busy; London was always busy. This was what he had wanted. He wanted to be among people. Ordinary, unobservant, stupid people. He found a certain peace walking among the most ignorant beings in the universe; bless 'em. He walked through the park, past Buckingham Palace, through Piccadilly Circus and went to look at Big Ben, well the tower at least. He stood, leaning against the bridge, looking up at the rebuilt tower. It hadn't taken them long to do the repairs, it looked just like it always had… pretty pointless. It was one of those nationally recognised things though, the one where you see it and go 'oh yeah London'. He looked at it and thought 'Rose'. Number ten, fake aliens and the Slitheen. That had been that particular episode. He had been different then of course, but it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter any more. He had never been this depressed. He caught a faint scent of chips, Rose had liked chips. He wanted to cry again. He continued walking again instead.

He kept walking. He didn't want to stop. Walking felt good. He found himself walking darker streets, back alleys that most people avoided. Something grabbed his attention. He looked up, eyes wide and stopped. His hands hung in his pockets as he waited. Then it came again. It was a cry, a cry for help. He ran in the direction of the voice.

He found another back alley and walked down it. About halfway down he could see two large men. Neither looked particularly pleasant, in fact they looked rather dangerous. One of them had his hand around a young girl's neck and had her pinned against the wall. She was crying and yelling, struggling to get away. The Doctor was not impressed.

"Did your mothers not teach you to play with kids your own size?" The one holding the girl turned to look at him,

"Who the 'ell are you?" The Doctor smiled, it wasn't pleasant,

"Someone you don't want to mess with." The girl had stopped yelling but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Both men smirked,

"Yeah sure mate, whatever, carry on with your own business." The other guy told him.

"Well you see," the Doctor scratched his chin, "In fact this is my business."

"Do you know 'er then." The first man looked at the girl again. She whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"He-help me." There was something not right about this scene, the Doctor realised but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He stored the thought away for later. The man holding the girl looked like he was about to hit her, the doctor sidled up to him.

"You don't want to do that. No I don't know her but why should that stop me from causing you as much pain as you would cause her." He told him firmly. The man looked at him again. He dropped the girl, who landed in a small pile on the floor. The Doctor watched the man carefully then took a quick but surprisingly delicate step back. The fist met the wall exactly where his head had been. "Violence never solves anything you know." The doctor added cheerily. Both men turned and growled at him. He backed off slightly and they both followed him. He kept on grinning however as he could sense this was really annoying them. They stood either side of him.

"Doesn't it now. Whoever told you that was lying?" The second one stated. The Doctor stood with his hands still in his pockets rocking on his heels slightly, seemingly thinking,

"Oh, yes, that would be me." Then he ducked. Both men thinking they could take advantage of his thinking, lashed out at the same time. Unfortunately for them the Doctor had moved and so their fists collided with each other's faces. They both fell back confused as to what happened. The Doctor turned to look at them. "Well done gentlemen for proving that the human race is stupid." He quickly turned away from them and walked towards the girl. "Come on time to go." He held out his hand. She shook her head.

"I can't walk." He looked back, for the moment the pair were still on the floor. But not for long, he thought.

"All right." He knelt down, grabbed the girl around the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder. She seemed heavier than she looked. He then speedily walked away.

As soon as he felt they were far enough away, he slowed his pace. He nearly jumped when he heard her voice.

"If you hadn't just saved me, I would have kicked you in the face by now." That brought him up. He slid the girl down making sure she was stable before he let go.

"That's tough talk coming from someone as young as you, especially considering the situation I just saved you from." She looked at him directly for the first time.

"How old do you think I am?" He stopped short of replying when he looked at her. She glared at him with bright turquoise eyes.

It was now that he realised what had been wrong with the situation before. She had been calling him, but it hadn't been in English, hell it hadn't even been human. This girl standing in front of him was not from Earth. He looked down at her curiously.

"What are you?" She gave a giggle. He noticed something else. Her voice seemed far more mature for her.

"I'm Derlaxicanion." He looked at her speechless with a look that greatly disturbed her. Her giggle quickly died out. "You know of us?" He looked at her gravely and nodded. "Who are you?" She asked, greatly intrigued.

"I'm the Doctor." The girl gasped then suddenly leaped at him and clung to him with the force of a giant limpet.

"I found you, I found you, I don't believe it, I never thought I would, I found you." The Doctor was quite taken aback by this girl suddenly clinging to him. He wasn't sure quite what to do. He waited until she let go then smoothed down his suit. He liked his suit and didn't appreciate it being wrinkled. He liked it almost as much as his Converses.

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?" He asked finally. The girl looked around them,

"Is there somewhere where we can go? I don't want to talk here. I don't like the people much. I kept asking for help but they just sort of ignored me or said something like 'for-in-er' whatever that means. They are not very friendly are they?" The Doctor looked down at her,

"They are not all like that, you just happen to be in the wrong place really. I happen to like humans. Come on." He took hold of her hand and led her back to the TARDIS. She felt safe at last. She was with the Doctor now. He would know what to do. He led her through the streets of London. Now she was with him she could look around her. They finally got to the TARDIS. She slowly walked in gazing around her.

"I remember my people talking about you and your big blue box. I didn't believe them. Yet, here it is. How strange that it is bigger on the inside than on the outside. Your people, the Time Lords were amazing." She looked across to him. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." He hadn't moved, his back to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He turned to face her. How could she have known that it hurt? He hid his pain these days. There was no way she could have known.

"Anyway now that you've shut up for a moment. What's your name?" She smiled,

"Sianalishterrasiseresta. You can call me Ana."

"Why can't people and places have nice short names? It's worse than Raxacoricofallapatorius." She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Don't be rude. I didn't name myself. And as names go yours isn't exactly high in the originality stakes."

"My name suits me thank you. At least everyone can say it. It does exactly what it says on the tin." She glared at him.

"Well excuse me for being different." He looked at her, and then had to look at her again. Instead of seeing a ten-year-old girl in front of him, there sat a very large black panther with glowing turquoise eyes. It growled at him then stretched.

"Yes, I'll certainly say that you're different." He agreed. The panther slunk up to him.

"There's no need to be afraid Doctor." He looked down at the large feline who was disconcertingly licking its lips.

"I'm not afraid." The panther sat on its haunches and stared at him.

"Yes you are, I can tell." He paused for a moment. Then looked back at the big cat again.

"You're an empath aren't you?" If panthers could smile this one did.

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"You never asked." The panther told him matter of factly. Its head tilted to one side calculatingly, the pink tongue flicked out once more. It looked far too intelligent to be an animal.

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asked as if he were bored of the subject.

"I'm a shape-shifter." The cat replied casually.

"Well, I would never have guessed that. As if bringing a panther into my TARDIS and then having a conversation with it is normal." He turned away to fiddle with the panel. When he looked back the panther had returned back to the little girl. "What are you doing here anyway? Your planet is a long way from here." The girl looked like she was going to cry.

"I came for help." The Doctor frowned,

"Help? Why?" She looked down at her fingers.

"Our planet, Derlaxican, was always a peaceful planet. We never harmed anyone; we are known healers although that isn't my power. We didn't interfere, we were happy. But then they came.

"The Renicks they called themselves. They said they needed help. There were just a few at first and we didn't sense any danger so we helped them. Then without realising it more and more came and they started to take over. We didn't resist at first, as they didn't harm us. We soon started to object when we realised what had happened.

"Then the killing began. They started with the weaker ones the ones that couldn't fight back, lessening our numbers and attempting to make us submit. They said that if we stopped fighting them they would stop killing. We did but they did not. They killed people in their sleep. One came to my family at night. I woke to hear them screaming, the blood…all the blood…" Ana paused in the memory, shaking slightly then began again,

"I am considered a fighter on my planet. I fought it, I made sure I heard its last breath, it was then that I realised what was wrong. I knew why we couldn't tell what they had planned. They had closed minds; our empathy was useless. I was too late to save them… My parents, my husband, the children… I left. I couldn't stand it. They hadn't come for peace or help. They had come to kill us, whether we surrendered or not. They wanted our planet; it was so full of life… They knew they could overpower us. They knew our weaknesses and our strengths. It was decided that a few of us should escape the planet and search for help. I was one of those that were sent. I went to my ship and as soon as I had left I went into stasis. I know only a few escaped. Many were shot down. Next thing I knew I was here. My ship burnt up on re-entry. I'm stranded here, but I searched for help. I found you, or rather you found me. You came to our planet before; I know you did. I heard stories about you. Please Doctor, can you help us?" The Doctor remained silent throughout, looking grave. He looked down at her then sat down beside her. He took a deep breath,

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, I can't help you." The girl paused; she turned to face him, her eyes pleading.

"But we need you, please." He looked at her directly.

"I would have helped you, but I can't because… your planet is gone."

"What?" She looked like she didn't believe him.

"Your people continued to fight; the Renicks got bored, left and blew up your planet. It doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked at him as if unsure that he was telling the truth. He moved away from her.

"How- how do you know this?" Her voice was shaking.

"I tried to visit." He heard her trying not to cry. "I also know that none of your people are alive. The Renicks tracked them all down. It is amazing that you are still alive." Now she did cry. She howled so loudly it felt like the TARDIS shook. She fell to the floor. The Doctor understood her perfectly. He knew what it was like to be alone, the only one left. It just seemed harder to watch someone else go through it. No one should have to know that pain and yet here was another being suffering the same cruel fate. She was the last of her kind. They were the lost ones. Ones without a home, family or life. "I know how you feel." He said calmly. She looked up at him then, tears still streaming down her innocent face.

"I know you do." She managed to sob, "I can feel it. Your fate was worse than mine though Doctor." He smiled sadly. She wiped her eyes. "I did not have to destroy my own people to save them. You have lived a long life that is filled with loss." He leant against the control panel of the TARDIS,

"Something tells me that the same is true for you. How old are you exactly?" The little girl gave him a sad smile,

"You are very observant Doctor." He sniffed slightly,

"Nah I'm just nosy." She gave him an honest smile,

"Six hundred and forty two and counting. That's young for one such as me." The Doctor gave her an odd look,

"Do you know how odd that seems coming from a ten-year-old girl? Is that your true form?"

"This," The girl looked down at herself, "No, it's just one of my favourites. I can be whatever I want to be as long as it is alive. I cannot be an inanimate object." The girl shut her turquoise eyes as if she was concentrating. Her form rippled and changed into a slimy looking creature with huge fangs and claws. "Would you prefer something like this then Doctor?"

"You know what, to the right alien I'm sure you would be very attractive but slime just doesn't do anything for me." He raised a slightly worried eyebrow thinking of the drool that was dripping all over his TARDIS. "You realise you will be cleaning that up later."

"Perhaps you prefer this form then?" The creature shuddered and collapsed in on itself leaving a different figure.

"Now he's a good looking chap." The Doctor grinned and wandered over to the figure. He slowly circled him. "Yes I like him, although I'm not sure about the turquoise eyes."

"You're such a narcissist Doctor." She laughed, "and I cannot control my eyes it is too draining to change them." He circled again.

"No, I'm not a narcissist; it's just that I've never really looked at myself. Not many people can say they've looked at their own bum which I must say isn't bad."

"Do you mind Doctor?" The copy turned to face the real, blushing slightly.

"You know I didn't realise I look like that when I blush, remind me never to do it." The copy gave him a surprised look.

"Does that mean I'm going to be around for a while?"

"We'll see." He replied airily.

"Perhaps I should choose a different form then as I'm sure this would just get confusing. How about this one?" The Doctor's heart wrenched. He walked up to her and ran his hand down her cheek in a surprisingly gentle gesture. Then he turned away from her. Rose clutched her chest behind him. "I'm sorry, I would never done that if I realised how much you cared for her. Where is she, this girl?"

"Far away. I will never see her again." His voice was almost heartbreaking; her chest felt like it was going to explode. The pain he was feeling was almost unbearable for her.

"I'm sorry." She managed weakly. "What form do you think I should take?" He turned to look at her then although the pain was still shining in his eyes.

"What do you look like normally?" She closed her eyes, concentrating. Rose's form melted away leaving someone completely different. The Doctor's jaw dropped open. She played with her fingers awkwardly.

"You don't like it?" He stood staring at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry." He blinked slightly. "No, you're… beautiful." She sighed sadly,

"Back on my planet I was considered ugly." He looked almost shocked at this. She was quite tall, with black hair that fell in gentle waves all the way past her waist. Her skin was pale and almost iridescent which was a striking contrast to her hair. She had a gently rounded face and the turquoise eyes were large and almond shaped. Her figure was slim but femininely curved.

"Around here, I will have to keep an eye on you." She looked down at her feet timidly.

"Doctor do you really think…" She looked up again and caught his gaze. They just stared at each other momentarily then he broke away and turned back to the TARDIS. There was an awkward silence. Ana decided to break it. "Doctor, I know as a Time Lord you can travel through space and time, could we…"

"I know what you will ask and I can't do it. I can't take you to see you're family. It's gone wrong before, believe me I know." Ana shook her head.

"You misunderstand me. I know I can't see them. It won't change anything; I've accepted they're gone. Can you just take me back home, before the wars and the fighting? Just so I can remember how it used to be." This surprised him. It was unusual to find someone who more or less understood the rules of time travel. He gave her a gentle smile.

"That, I think we can manage."

It was only a short time later that the TARDIS materialised on the planet Derlaxican. It was on a cliff, away from any villages, overlooking the land and sea below. It bore a strong resemblance to Earth but had its own differences too. Ana looked silently out across the landscape with tears in her eyes. She watched as the twin suns slowly sank beneath the horizon painting the sky garnet, ruby and amber. The Doctor watched her from the doors of the TARDIS. Finally she turned to face him.

"Thank you Doctor." It was the most she could manage. He did not reply but knew that she could tell what he was going to say anyway. The Doctor looked at her calculatingly,

"Quick question. Something I've just realised. You say you are a fighter, and you are a shape shifter. How was it that two not particularly bright humans were able to get hold of you? You should have beaten them easily." Ana smiled tiredly.

"I was hurt from my crash landing. I had just enough strength to change into my child form. When you found me I was still healing." She sighed heavily. "I never did thank you for saving me. So thank you again." The Doctor leaned against the door of the TARDIS.

"That's what I'm here for. To save lives." His face was calm and not in his usual manic grin.

"I only have one more request." He looked at her with wide brown eyes. "I have nothing but memories now. Please take me with you." The Doctor looked over her shoulder to the smouldering horizon where there were a few streaks of pink. 'Good bye Rose. This is where I shall bury your memory.' He looked back at Ana and grinned.

"Of course. Two of a kind, us." He gave a huge grin. Ana ran up to him.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She broke her embrace and walked into the TARDIS, leaving a slightly stunned Doctor by the door.

"What was that for?"

"Saving my life. What are we going to do now Doctor?" He closed the doors before walking back to the centre of the room.

"We are going to go… to Cardiff."

"Cardiff? What's that?"

"Oh it's a place a bit like London but full of Welsh people." Ana wasn't sure what 'Welsh people' were exactly but she knew what London was.

"Why do you want to go there?" He turned to look at her with a curious look on his face.

"It's about time I found an old friend."

-x-

She had left swiftly afterwards. She was still not sure what entirely had happened but she now realised as nice as it had been, it had been wrong. She shook her head sadly. Wasn't hindsight a grand thing? She did as he had told her. She went back home to her boyfriend and tried to forget. But it was a hard thing to forget about kissing the dashing Captain Jack Harkness.

Everyone had gone home. Once again Gwen Cooper was the last to leave. Jack was up in the board room. He watched as Ianto, Toshiko and Owen left. Gwen had watched him. He had looked so… lost. Jack was such an enigma to them all. They knew so little about him. But that was what was so good about Jack. He was mysterious and dangerous, that was his charm, not to mention damn sexy with it. Jack oozed sex appeal. Yet there was something dark about the man. Something they couldn't put their fingers on. Gwen had waited until the others had left then walked upstairs to the board room. Jack was still looking down at the hub.

"Go home Gwen." He turned his blue eyes to face her. The look remained blank. She couldn't see anything in his eyes.

"I just wanted to-uh- say bye." She walked up to him nervously. "You seem- I don't know- sad Jack. Is there something wrong?" He turned to face her fully and just looked at her. "It's just you're always alone here- I… oh I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you Gwen, but you don't have to worry." He walked over to her and took her by the arms. "Please go home, live your life, forget about work, forget about me, go do whatever it is you do. I'm the last thing you need to worry ab-." He was cut off mid-sentence as Gwen pulled him into a kiss.

She felt soft and warm against him. He hadn't felt something like this for a long time. His passion instantly flared up, almost as if it hadn't left. His arms slid around her and pulled her close. He kissed her back.

For a moment she was ecstatic. Jack was kissing her. He moved her across the room until her back hit the table. Their kissing was frantic and fevered. Then it began to sink in. It was like he was kissing someone else, as if she wasn't there. However it was he who pulled away first. "Gwen, stop this." She looked up with half-closed eyes.

"But Jack, I want you." He moved away from her and returned to looking down at the hub.

"No you don't. You think you do, but you don't. You just want the idea of me. You've got your boyfriend and you've got Owen. How many do you want Gwen? Do you want Ianto at the same time?" She frowned at him then, she walked over to him,

"I don't understand." He looked down at her,

"You want what I represent, I'm an enigma to you Gwen and that's what excites you. You don't love me, you love the danger. You love your boyfriend. He can care for you and protect you. I can only hurt you. I can't say anything about Owen, it's not my place but you don't have to flaunt that either" She knew this was true, but it had still felt good. Truth hurt but it wasn't going to stop her. She had told Toshiko as such. Jack, alone and so mysterious had been too much of a temptation.

"But what about you Jack? Who do you love?" His blue eyes looked hurt. He turned from her again.

"I did…do love someone."

"Who are they? Where are they?" His voice sounded broken,

"I don't know, to both questions."

"How can you not know, how can you love someone and not know what they look like? You may as well love something else, something ambiguous, like time." He gave her a sharp look as if she had touched a nerve. She didn't understand.

"Gwen. Go. Home." This time something told her she should leave. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded then left him. After she threw a 'good night' over her shoulder and what she hoped was a reassuring smile she left Jack alone. She would do what he had said; she would go home back to her boyfriend, to who she loved. She did not know that tomorrow would be different.

-x-

Ianto met them in the morning with a pale face.

"What's wrong?" Toshiko was the first to speak. He handed over a letter. Toshiko read it through, and then handed it to Gwen. She began reading it and Owen read over her shoulder.

_Dear all_

_I__'__m proud to have worked with you but I__'__m afraid it is time to move on. Something really big turned up out of the blue__…__That__'__s funny, shame you can__'__t understand why__…__never mind. You are capable to work on your own without me. Don__'__t look for me, I won__'__t be found. If it helps, I am where I want to be. I found a part of me that I thought I had lost. Good luck._

_Captain Jack Harkness_

"Oh god! It's all my fault." Gwen gasped.

"What do you mean?" Owen looked at her. Gwen blushed,

"I had a chat with Jack last night. Things were said. That's all." Owen looked slightly doubtful but Jack was not around to say any different.

"I found something else as well." Ianto added. He led them all down to the Hub and to one of the computers. "Jack tried covering his tracks. He's usually good at that but he must have been in a rush. I found this." He played a small video clip.

"But that's impossible." Toshiko stated. All four watched the screen as Jack walked across to a blue police box, gave a quick glance at the camera he knew was there and then walked inside. The blue police box vanished. "We have that on our databases. The number one enemy. The Doctor. But Jack just… walked in?"

"The Doctor?" Gwen frowned. Ianto looked hurt.

"He was there, in London. With the cyber men…"

"But if he's top priority, why did Jack just walk in and… vanish?"

"Perhaps he knows him. I don't think we'll ever know." Owen added unhelpfully. "Doesn't matter though does it? He's gone and we're here. Better make the most of it. We should forget all about Captain Jack Harkness. I think that's what he wants us to do." The others looked at him and nodded sadly. "Back to work then." The three walked back to the workstations leaving Gwen staring at the screen.

"Good bye Jack."


End file.
